


鳳梨、披薩與我

by beautywind



Category: Green Book
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 靈感出自這則惡作劇：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DiOwlyz3YY實在太想看義大利人一臉嫌惡的吞鳳梨披薩了，於是就有這篇





	鳳梨、披薩與我

東尼一向很愛吃，就如唐說過的那樣，他沒見過比東尼更會吃的人了，可以連吞26個熱狗堡贏得50美元的漢子，此時卻瞪著盤子中的披薩遲遲沒有動手，這讓唐好奇的問對方是否身體不適，要改點其他清淡點的東西嗎？

「不，博士，你可以跟我說這個披薩上為什麼會有鳳梨嗎？」義大利人的自尊不允許跟鳳梨披薩這種邪道妥協！即使他活在美國沒錯，但絕對不點鳳梨披薩，這個邪惡的發明從未在自家出現過。

「我以為你是不挑食的人，不然我請阿密特再去買。」唐基本上也沒接觸過什麼垃圾食物，別說東尼之前硬塞給他的炸雞跟擅自以他的名義點的「家鄉炸雞」，披薩這東西他也是沒碰過的，邀請對方來自家吃飯，對方一直說不需要準備什麼大餐，披薩就好了、什麼口味都可以。唐就吩咐阿密特去辦這件事，對方一聽說是那個白人司機要來吃飯，立刻就買了兩大盒鳳梨披薩，然後就變成現在這個樣子。

一聽博士提到那個男僕的名字，東尼差不多就知道這是怎麼回事了，對方八成還惦記著初次見面時他不肯替博士提行李的仇呢，雖然覺得被整了一道很不爽，但東尼知道阿密特跟自己都是出來討生活的人，要是為了鳳梨披薩被扣薪，看他之後還是會找機會報復的，算了算了，大人不計小人過的東尼揮了揮手跟博士說沒關係，他吃就是了，但是東尼跟博士強調為什麼義大利人不喜歡披薩上有鳳梨，薛利博士一直靜靜的聽他解釋。

講完了的東尼視死如歸咬了一口鳳梨披薩，眉毛都皺在一起了，看起來很委屈的樣子，唐忍不住開口表示真的難吃就別勉強，再去買就好了，東尼搖頭說不能浪費食物，還是大口大口的把披薩嗑了一半。

「博士，拜託你這時就用手吧？幹麻用刀叉吃披薩啦！」看著對面的博士也準備進食，愛管閒事的東尼又在發揮他唬爛的本事，總是能說服別人做他們不想做的事，何況他都委屈吃鳳梨披薩了，那博士用手直接吃披薩也算公平合理吧？

唐不禁笑出聲來，這讓他想起第一次在後座被迫用手指抓住油膩膩炸雞時的畫面，那樣的公路之旅居然一晃眼也是半年前的事了，東尼已經回去夜總會上班了，唐知道沒什麼機會再跟對方一起那樣出遊了，所以他格外珍惜兩人相處的時間。

東尼看著薛利博士依他所言真的徒手拿起一片披薩，忍不住發出嘿嘿嘿的得意笑聲，博士的手指真的很修長，東尼很喜歡看那雙指頭在琴鍵上快速移動時使出的魔法，有時會看出了神，覺得怎麼會有人這麼厲害，他是不懂什麼深刻的樂理，只知道博士很厲害。

兩人吃了一陣子，東尼忍不住站起來說：「我實在受不了了，你肯定要跟我去吃巷口那間披薩，那才是真正的披薩！沒有鳳梨！」

也不等博士表示意見，東尼立刻就抓起博士的手腕往外走，那個一向有潔癖的博士只是看了一眼東尼的手，明知道對方指尖上的油膩會用髒自己高級的西裝，他卻居然一點也不在意，半年前的自己絕對難以想像。

他們買了一堆披薩，份量並非他兩能解決的，於是就改去東尼家作客，大夥在聽說剛剛東尼居然獨自吃完一片鳳梨披薩，此起彼落發出讚嘆或是哀號的聲音，一邊說東尼真是勇者，一邊又說鳳梨披薩有多邪惡之類的，然後又讚嘆起東尼買回來的這家才是道地的披薩，桃樂絲不忘跟博士說她最近買了三重奏最新的唱片，雖然薛利一直說如果她喜歡，自己可以送一片給他們，但桃樂絲只是微笑搖頭。

薛利博士最後回到家的時候，阿密特問他剩下的披薩該怎麼處理，他想了一下讓沒拆封的都讓阿密特帶回家，自己只留一小塊放在餐盤上，東尼用過的餐具老早被收拾乾淨，待阿密特也離去後，偌大的空間又只剩他一人。

唐拿起那個盤子坐到東尼稍早的位置上，想著東尼談論披薩該用什麼配料時的眉飛色舞，又想起那個窄小卻又溫馨的家，他忍不住起身替自己開了一瓶酒，雖然有很多事情需要鼓起勇氣才可能實現，卻也有怎樣都無法實現的時候。

對東尼而言，自己大概就跟披薩上的鳳梨一樣吧？套句東尼的話：「兩個分開很好，怎樣想破頭都不會想把這兩個兜在一塊。」

到底從什麼時候開始的呢？他自己也不知道，但是當有難以忍受的生理需求需要抒發時，唐發現自己找的都是髮色或體態近似於東尼的人，這很奇怪，明明以前他對這種有小腹且鬆垮的身材一點興趣都沒有，但是當他發現自己找的人跟以往迥異時，聰明如他自然知道這代表什麼意思。

這代表無疾而終；代表他夜裡獨酌的理由又多了一項。

雖然東尼知道也能體諒他的性向，但是……唐知道東尼永遠不會想過他們在一起的可能性，何況他也很喜歡桃樂絲，她是那麼美好的女人，很適合東尼。

能夠這樣待在對方身邊就很好了，事事本就無法盡如人意，他比誰都還知道妥協跟折衷代表的含意，不是嗎？

修長的手指在琴鍵上來回移動，今天就彈奏蕭邦的《f小調第二鋼琴協奏曲》吧，唐一面彈一邊想起東尼說錯蕭邦名字時的口音，嘴角忍不住勾起上揚的弧度。

那兩個月雖然造成他現在的痛苦，卻也是他一生必須珍藏的回憶，如果再讓他選一次，他還是會毫不猶豫花費125美金聘請東尼的。

這場邂逅、這趟旅程、這份愛慕，他不後悔，絕不後悔。

悠揚的音樂飄揚著，飽含愛慕的音色溶於空無一人的音樂廳裡，直至深夜。

 

完

 

後記：

看過義大利人對鳳梨披薩的深層厭惡影片：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DiOwlyz3YY>

因為博士太有家教肯定不會做這種事，但又想整東尼，剛好阿密特是個特別適合的人選，一定會找機會報復這個不尊重自己偶像的傢伙，於是就讓他這麼幹了（靠）

覺得彎戀直很辛苦，博士在電影內的處境也是很辛苦，在大雨中對東尼吶喊的時候看得我簡直心碎，真希望他們能在一塊。

蕭邦的《f小調第二鋼琴協奏曲》其實就是暗戀曲啦，蕭邦死後多年，他當初暗戀的人才從蕭邦的書信知道這段無疾而終的感情嗚嗚。

東尼真的很可愛！快跟博士在一起！

大家快點去看這部片！好希望他能把奧斯卡抱回家！

那麼大家，下次有機會再見！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
